


The Conversation

by WritingsOfAHobbit



Series: Kili/Reader Stories [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, So reader can me male or female, There's no mention of gender here, or just non-binary, or whatever you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsOfAHobbit/pseuds/WritingsOfAHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Can you write a one shot where the reader and Kili have to talk about the fact that they're human and won't live nearly as long as him? Please please please? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Gamut nanun – Good evening   
> Goráz – Ale  
> Ekespú menu men o targu – You mean more to me than my beard

It is a conversation that has been a long time coming, but the two of you have been putting it off for as long as possible. So long in fact, that Smaug has been killed, Azog has been defeated, peace has been made between Mirkwood and Erebor, Thorin has been crowned King Under the Mountain, Gandalf has come and gone twice, the Hobbit has made the mountain his permanent residence (much to the delight of a certain dwarf), all of the Dwarves from the Blue Mountains have arrived, Dale has been fully restored, Bard has been crowned King of Dale, Bilbo has adopted his little cousin Frodo, and Fili has found himself a wife. It is the impending marriage of the eldest prince that brings you and Kili to the conclusion that this conversation must be had.

Kili’s uncle, and in a roundabout way _your_ uncle (though Balin and Dori were the most fatherly towards you) had expressly forbidden any type of marriage until this issue had been discussed and both parties were satisfied with the outcome.

This was how you found yourself sat by the fire in Kili’s chambers, waiting for him to return from whatever Princely duties kept him occupied today. The two of you had neighbouring chambers, courtesy of Lady Dís, but you rarely spent time in your own.

The fire was dying low when Kili retired for the night. He showed no surprise at seeing you there, for this was the norm. “Gamut nanun, Givashel.” The young archer grins.

In your head you refer to Kili as ‘young’, but in reality he is far from it; he’s fast approaching his 127th birthday. He’s in the prime of his life and has truly matured into the prince he was born to be. He’s even managed to grow a beard, not unlike Thorin’s when you first met him… _50 years ago_. You yourself are nearing your 60 th birthday. It’s by the grace of Valar that your mother married a Dúnedain. Grace be giving, you should have another seventy years left at least.

You smile at Kili, but the prince is no fool. He knows that something is wrong when the smile doesn’t reach your eyes.

“Is it time for that talk?”

You nod and Kili sighs, shrugging off his heavy coat. “Goráz?” he holds up a mug, but you shake your head.

“I believe this is best done sober.”

With a heavy sigh and a grim face, Kili settles himself into a seat opposite you. “Why now?” he asks. “Why can’t we continue the way that we are?”

“Are you truly happy like this? In this state of limbo? For I’m not.” You say truthfully, reaching across the gap to take his hand. “For half a century we’ve held hands, shared kisses and addressed each other affectionately. It’s torturing me that we have to spend the nights apart, that I cannot lay proper claim to you.”

“I’m yours.” Kili assures you forcefully, squeezing your hand in reassurance. “I’ve only ever been yours. But… I understand.”

“Kili, I’m not going to live forever.” Kili flinches at the words. “It’s true. Compared to you, I don’t have long left. You lineage is blessed with longevity, whereas mine is not. You might have another two centuries left to live, Mahal be kind.”

“You know I don’t like it when you talk about your death.” Kili says quietly, suddenly looking a hundred years longer.

“I know, but we have to come to terms with this. If you don’t like the thought of dealing with my death, how can you hope to deal with the actual event?”

Kili bites his tongue and the room fills with a cold, unforgiving silence.

“I think,” You say quietly, “that if the thought of losing me in seventy years is too much to bear, then you should consider losing me sooner.”

Kili’s eyes snap up to meet yours, brown irises filled with fear. “No!” the grip on your hand tightens to a painful degree. “Y/N, ekespú menu men o targu!”

“Kili-“

“Even if I only have another three years with you, I will take it. I will take whatever I can.”

“What if you live another hundred years after my death? How will you cope with that?”

“I will struggle through with the fond memories we have made.” Then, with a blush, he adds; “Any maybe one or two children to keep me company.”

You smile, but there is one more issue to address. Years ago Balin had prepared you for this talk, telling you of the things you must ask to ensure Kili knows what may happen in the future. “What if we reside in different halls after our deaths?”

This makes Kili pause. “I would like to think,” he says slowly, “that Mahal will honour you with a place in his Halls of Waiting. If not, then I will break down ever wall between us to reach you.” Under his beard you see his lips tug into his characteristic smile. “I know that I don’t have forever with you, and I don’t think I’ll forgive myself for wasting so much time already, but I won’t waste the rest of it. If you permit, I would go to my mother and my uncle right now, and tell them that your ring on your finger can finally mean something.”

You smile, kissing the tanned skin of his knuckles. “Men lananubukhs menu, Kili.” 


End file.
